1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fishing lures in general, and in particular, to fishing lures for large game fish.
2. Prior Art
Fishing lures are designed and intended to simulate the appearance of bait fish swimming through the water. In an effort to attract particular kinds of game fish, both fresh and saltwater, such lures are adapted to simulate the appearance of many different kinds of bait fish. The designs include adaptations of shape, color, size and detachable covers, partial covers and skirts. Some lures are designed with movable parts to simulate the swimming motion of such bait fish and still others are designed to produce bubble streams and/or certain noises or vibrations thought to attract game fish.
There is likely more art than science in the development and construction of fishing lures, in the modern sense of these terms. Although such lures come in an almost infinite number of sizes, shapes, colors, movements and noises, certain common characteristics prevail. In every lure known, some part of the lure forms a solid bridge or connection between the hook, or hooks, and the fishing line. The only instances in which this is not true, would be those wherein the lure was attached to the hook or line in some fashion, so that each was pulled through the water by the line. The only exception known is a lure designed to dispense emulsified bait, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,504.
Fish, including bait fish, do not pull themselves through the water. Although there is a certain ripple movement of the entire body of the fish, in almost every instance, fish are pushed through the water by movement of their tails. Despite this, all lures try to simulate the movement of bait fish by pulling such lures through the water. This is true even in those instances where a portion of the lure does not form a bridge between the line and the hook.
It is difficult to characterize particular problems of prior art lures. There is no formula by which the success of a particular lure can be apportioned between its design and the luck and skill of the fisherman. Nevertheless, new lures are regularly being developed, and it seems fair to conclude that the ideal or perfect lure has not yet been developed. The fishing lure described herein is believed to represent a major step toward realization of an ideal fishing lure, in that the movement of bait fish is more accurately simulated because the lure is adapted to be pushed through the water, rather than being pulled through the water. In no way does a lure according to this invention form any part of a bridge or connecting member between the fishing line and the hook or hooks. A fishing lure according to this invention comprises three principal structural elements, namely, a flexible tubular body, a head member attachable to the tubular body at one end and having at least one axial bore therethrough, and an end cap attachable to the tubular body at the other end and having at least one axial bore therethrough. The lure is threadable over a fishing line, which passes through the bore in the head, through the tubular member and through the bore in the end cap. Terminal gear, usually including a length of leader and at least one hook, almost always includes some physical structure which is of some size larger than the diameter of the line itself. Such structure may be an eyelet on one end of the hook, or it may be a clamping member securing a loop of line or leader passing through the eyelet of the hook. In either event, the axial bore of the end cap is of a size sufficiently small to prevent movement of such larger structure, of whatever form, through the axial bore. Accordingly, as the hook is pulled through the water by the line, for example, during trolling, the larger structure of the terminal gear engages the end cap, and through the end cap pushes the entire lure through the body, ahead of the hook. The axial bores in the head member and end cap, as well as additional openings or bores which may be provided, afford an opportunity for water to flow in the head member, through the tubular body and out of the end cap. Such structure produces a stream of bubbles in ordinary, stiff lures which are pulled through the water. In a lure according to this invention, in addition to producing a bubble stream, water flowing into the tubular member produces a drag which somewhat inhibits movement of the lure through the water, and causes the flexible body to flex about the end cap. The flexing movement of the tubular body about the end cap more accurately simulates the swimming motion of bait fish. Such accurate simulation has not heretofore been known. It is believed that water flowing out through the walls of the lure described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,504 would defeat such motion. Certainly such an effect is not even suggested therein.
The structure of the lure noted above lends itself to another advantageous feature of this invention, termed "back-drop." In accordance with this aspect of the invention, the lure further comprises first and second elastic members tightly engaging around the lure and spaced from one another, preferably near opposite ends of the flexible tubular body. A long loop of line, or leader, is formed as the line leaves the end cap, and is pulled beneath the elastic members, such that the hook is properly spaced from the end cap. As the lure is pulled steadily through the water during trolling, the hook moves steadily through the water as well. It is not unusual for a fish seeking to strike the lure, and therefore in danger of being hooked, to have the hook pulled from its mouth, or fail to seat properly, due to the steady movement of the hook together with the lure. When utilizing the backdrop feature of this invention, action by the fish on the hook will retard movement of the hook through the water, as the loop of line is pulled from beneath the elastic members. By the time the loop has been fully pulled and the line once again straightened, there will have been sufficient time for the hook to become so firmly embedded that the fish will not be lost by reason of the hook coming loose. In fact, field trials of a fishing lure according to this invention, utilizing the back-drop feature, indicate that hooks are so firmly embedded that they can be removed from the fish only with very great difficulty after the fish has been landed. In most instances, it was a practical necessity to cut the hook or line, and leave at least a portion of the hook embedded.
Fishing lures according to this invention may further comprise additional features common to many such lures, including flexible skirts and self-contained chemical light packages. In connection with chemical light packages, no lures provide a ready compartment for housing such lights as do the fishing lures described herein. As to the flexible skirts, there are many who believe that such skirts are more effective in attracting fisherman than fish, but they are nevertheless easily incorporated.